Christmas Tree
by Kuroo187
Summary: Misaki is decorating his and Usagis Christmas Tree after turing their apartment into a winter wonderland. The last thing he has to do is placing the star on top of the tree but there's a little problem. Misakis height. Warning: This fanfic contains lots of fluff and tickling


**This is a Junjo Romantica fanfic. The manga/anime and all the characters doesn't belong to me.  
**  
 **Summary:** Misaki is decorating his and Usagis Christmas Tree after turing their apartment into a winter wonderland. The last thing he has to do is placing the star on top of the tree but there's a little problem. Misakis height.  
 **Warning:** This fanfic contains lots of fluff and tickling

 **Word count:** 1447

* * *

"Ugh why couldn't Usagi-san just bought a small plastic tree instead of this... giant?"

Misaki Takahashi, 22 years old cohabitant and lover of the famous author Usami Akihiko, was currently decorating a fir tree which had taken over the place of a whole corner of the living room and it was glowing brightly.

He had already taken care of the rest of the apartment which now looked more like a winter wonder land than the home of an award wining author who spent half of his time with writing boys love under a pen-name.

Fairy lights glowed on the rail of the balcony and inside the house, pillows with Christmas themed imprint laying on the couch together with Suzuki-chan who was vested in a cute Santa-Outfit with beard, candles stood on the window sill and glass decorations that looked like stars and snowflakes hung down the windows, everything shining or glowing brightly but what really made everything look like one had landed in Santa's personal winter mansion was the Christmas tree.

A Dozen of little lights had already been placed on the branches of the tree along with little angels, golden glitter, red and golden Christmas baubles dangling and shining in the light, seeming to be bright enough to illuminate the whole place with light and also stir up the pleasant anticipation of the coming festivity in everyone who took the time to take a look at it.

But there was one person who felt no pleasure looking at the brightly shining tree and that person was Misaki himself who stood in front of that giant plant with a golden metal star in his hand which normally belonged on top of the tree. He could feel anger boiling inside of him as he looked up to the top of the tree which seemed to be meters out of his reach instead of a few inches.

"Baka-Usagi. Buying the largest tree they had and who has to decorate it? Of course, it has to be me. He could at least have offered some help but nooo why even helping if there is someone else who could do it?" murmured Misaki, sarcasm dripping from every word as he stared angrily at the tree before he clenched his fist around the little star in his hand.

"Okay second try", sighed the green eyed teen before he took a step forward and stretched his arms out. When he saw that he wasn't even near the top he stretched his body further, standing on his tiptoes and gaining a few centimeters but still lacking a few to reach his goal.

Just before he wanted to give up there was suddenly a voice coming from behind.

"That isn't going to work."

Misakis whole body jumped, startled by the deep voice that seemed to came out of nowhere and he would have felt backwards in his surprise if there hadn't been a pair of strong arms catching him just in time.

"Usagi-san! Don't scare me like that!" shouted Misaki as he looked up only to see his lovers face and his lavender-colored eyes looking down on him.

Usagi only looked silently at Misakis face before he smiled slyly.

"You really need to grow more." said the man in his usual monotone sounding voice but Misaki could clearly hear the teasing tone in it.

"How often do I have to say it? I'm not that short! You only had to buy this... this monstrosity!" ranted Misaki while pointing at the innocently shining tree that was standing in front of the two lovers.

"To me it looks like a normal fir tree... must be hard to see everything from down there." said Usagi calmly but had to try hard keeping a straight face.

"I really hate you sometimes." sighed Misaki, already knowing that he couldn't win this argumentation.

"Ah come on Misaki. Smile." whispered Usagi with his now husky deep voice before he wrapped his arms tighter around Misakis slim waist and carried the struggling and protesting teen over to the couch before he sat down with Misaki on his lap and leaned back.

"U-Usagi stop it! Let me go!" protested the brunet and pulled at the strong arms but it was to no use. Usagi had him in his clutches and he knew from experience that he won't let go so soon.

"Not until I see your smile." whispered the man into his lovers ear before he promptly stared digging his long fingers into Misakis sides.

Misaki jumped when there was suddenly a large hand attacking his sides and ribs with tickles, occasionally giving his tummy some special attention by scratching with lightly teasing motions and even going as far to slip his hand under his sweater and digging his finger into his lovers bellybutton, letting the later produce the sweetest giggles while trying desperately to squirm away.

"Nyaaahaha hehehe U-usagihih nohohoo!" pressed Misaki out between his high pitched cute giggles that seemed to come out in a never stopping flow from between those pink plump lips that stirred the sudden urge to press his own on them in Usagi, but he sadly couldn't in this position so he just continued tickling his little boyfriend silly.

"Hmm I don't think I can let you go this easily" said the taller man, completely calm as he mercilessly tickled Misaki who was twisting and turning in his lap and laughing his head off, shrieks and squeals also coming from him when Usagi found a sweet spot.

"Nohohooo Bahaka Usagihihii", whined Misaki before he jumped and a new wave of bubbly laughter escaped him when Usagi only chuckled at the insult before squeezing the spot right above Misakis knee which made the younger kick his leg out, trying to shake the hand of which send ticklish spark's trough his body up into his brain and made him double over with laughter.

"Gohohd nohoho pleahahase! Ihih cahaha-NOHOHO STAHAHAP!" Misaki squealed and bucked when his evil lover let go of his waist only to shove his big hands under the teens arms and wiggle his fingers there, making the brunet trash and twist around more than before.

"I don't know if I should stop so soon... have you smiled enough yet Misaki?" teased the silver-haired man, his voice barely understandable in between Misakis loud laughter that slowly changed into giggles when there were suddenly lips teasingly nibbling at his sensitive neck, making him scrunch his shoulders up but at the same time unknowingly leaning into the touch, that all with a blush coloring his cheeks in a faint pink.

"Yehehes I smihihile, I smileee! Haha so stohohop nohow Usagi!" managed Misaki to press out in between his giggles.

"Okay, okay I will stop. Right after I've done this." And with that Usagi let his head shot down and blew a huge raspberry right on that part where Misakis neck and shoulders meet and where he was terrible ticklish.

The teen threw his head back and went limp when silent laughter shook his tired body, tears gathering in his eyes and after giggles escaping his lips as he leaned back into Usagi.

Usagi smiled down at the limp body in his lap before he bends over, holding Misaki tightly with one arm so he wouldn't fall down from the couch, and took the small golden star which Misaki had tried to put on the tree to begin.

He grabbed one of Misakis hands and carefully laid the star in it, then clapping his own over it. "Hold it tightly." was all Usagi said with a small smile when Misaki looked at him questioningly before he stood up. Misaki had already questions burning on his lips but then shout out in surprise when there were suddenly hands under his arms, lifting him up and carrying him over to the tree. He then was lifted even higher till he could reach the top and then there was his lovers voice coming from behind again.

"Go on, put it up." encouraged Usagi, meaning the small star that Misaki was still holding tightly in his hand and then Misaki finally understood what was going on.

He carefully sat the little golden star on top of the tree where it belongs before the hands carefully let him down.

Misaki turned around only to see Usagi looking with a tiny smile at the now fully decorated Christmas tree which seemed to glow even brighter than before.

"It looks beautiful." said Usagi when Misaki walked over to him and also took in the brightly shining sight in front of him.

"Yes it does." confirmed Misaki and smiled.

"Misaki."

"Hmm?"

"Do you think Santa could make you taller?"

"Usagiii!"

* * *

Please leave a comment or constructive critic if you like :)


End file.
